


Our Lucky Number

by RedSnow1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, SuperCat Slam, Superheroes, Three - Freeform, True Love, Wedding, our story, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: Three years working together, side by side, three letters when Cat ran away, many phone calls, thirty-three dates and three marriage proposals denied. But Kara is happy. And her happiness had one name, three letters : Cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So here is my entry for SuperCat slam November edition, I hope you like it!  
> I wanted to explore Cat and Kara's relationship through one number : three.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it :)  
> Also, I would like to thank my beta for the help and the advises, thank you so much @samsaragreen for your time and patience!  
> Enjoy !

They had been separated for three light years, approximately 30 trillion kilometers. Cat Grant was almost twenty five when Kara Danvers’s pod crash on earth. She was pregnant with her first son, the one she would abandon because she just wasn’t up to it.

 

They had been so far away, and yet, connected from the beginning. They were different, and yet so alike. Apart, their lights were dimmed. Together and with their families, they had always been the sun, watching over those they loved. When they met, two worlds collided, paths crossed. The world shifted and righted itself. People expected them to stumble and explode. Wasn’t it meant to happen?

 

Kara became Cat’s assistant, and ever since that day, they never parted again. It hadn’t been obvious or easier at first.  
It took three years, almost three thousand coffees for them to realize they were attracted to each other. Kara noticed first, whenever she entered her boss’s office. Her heart started beat faster, it’s cadence almost stumbling, her cheeks flushed, hands would shake. Butterflies began to fly inside of her stomach and yet somehow the world seemed a little less cruel despite her bosses demeanor . Cat’s presence was a ray of light, a blessing. Her voice, soothing yet haunting, and eyes when settled on her face gave her confidence and strength. She found her admirably witty, and underneath her prickly exterior, she seemed the only one capable of seeing the beauty within her. Cat Grant was extraordinarily kind and generous, inspiring and frustrating.

 

As for Cat, she had tried to deny it, at first. Deny her assistant’s lingering eyes and bright smile. Deny the fact that she glanced sometimes over the girl’s desk just to see her. Kara’s revealing clothes often had the power to eradicate her concentration for hours. Being in love with her assistant ? It couldn’t be. A girl, no, young woman at least 25 years younger than herself? What would people think? Kara was innocent, and beautiful. How could she resist such a sweet spirit? How could she resist those puppy eyes and adorable pout?

 

Three years of fights, denial, pep talks and unforgettable moments on her office’s balcony. Three years of untold love, secrets, deception. The best three years of their lives.

 

And then Cat left CatCo.

 

Cat left. Why? Was it only because she had been swimming in the same pool for too long? No. She needed to get away , run away from Kara and those beautiful eyes, her smile that made her heart beat faster. It was too much. She desired her in any way possible. She felt unworthy of someone so innocent and young. How could she alter the beauty of such a blossoming flower with a simple touch? For the first time in her whole life, the Queen of all media didn’t know what to do. Dive? Follow her own advice? What if diving meant being hurt? Hurting Kara?  
She took the most important decision of her life.  
She left so that Kara would be safe. So that her own heart would remain intact.  
So for three months, Kara and Cat didn’t get to see or talk to each other directly. It was hard, both too afraid to reach out to the other, both scared to make a single move. Many times they had found themselves reaching for the phone, hoping that the other would call, sad that they didn’t, wanting to send a text, deciding not to.

 

Feeling isolated and alone, Kara was the first to decide to take a pen, and write to her friend and former boss.

 

 

National City, November 17th

 

Dear Miss Grant,

 

I’ve been thinking about writing you a letter for a while. My words seem to escape from me every time I think about it. I bought myself a beautiful new fountain pen (you would be proud, I think) and some thick paper almost like parchment and yet, nothing seems good enough. Truth to be told, Miss Grant, I don’t know how to address you but I feel the need to. Should I tell you about CatCo? Or my new job as a reporter? Should I bore you with every single detail of my life? I suppose you wouldn’t like it. Maybe you just don’t want to be bothered, and I understand.  
I sometimes wonder where you are, or what you’re doing. Are you happy? How is your new life like?  
You see, Miss Grant, All I know for sure is that I am longing for a presence, YOUR presence. I miss seeing you every single day. It clearly isn’t the same without you around.You might think I am crazy, but it used to make my day. I knew I wasn’t alone and that you would be there no matter what.  
I met someone recently. Her name is Lena Luthor. I think she likes me. She makes it clear that she is interested in me and would like to date. She seems obsessed with Supergirl too. Just like you. At first, I thought she could replace the void you left, then I figured nothing would. She isn’t the woman that inspired me, she isn’t you.

 

I miss you, Miss Grant. Are you planning on coming back? Supergirl asked me to give you her warm regards.  
I hope you are well,  
Kind Regards,  
Kara Danvers.

 

Malaga, November 21st

 

Dear Kara,

 

Your letter, Kara, touched me. I didn’t expect to hear from you, and yet, here was, inside my mailbox, a letter filled with your kind words. I see your characteristic rumbling hasn’t abated. However it is the Sunny Danvers I know. God I forgot how it was like.  
A letter, Kara? How positively medieval. You know you could just call me and ask me all those questions, but here you are writing. Why?  
I have news from CatCo everyday, thanks to your dear friend James Olsen. Speaking of your friends, how are you doing with Snapper? Is he treating you better? Have you been given a chair even though you have a perfectly good office ?  
My retirement is going well. I’ve travelled a lot and finally settled for a moment in Spain. Have you ever been to Paris? It is such a beautiful city I’m blessed to explore it at leisure now. I thought about Supergirl, the other night, staring at the sky from my balcony. Tell her that I say hello, that I hope she is well too.  
Lena Luthor is not someone I personally associate with. I had too many dealings with the Luthors while I was in Metropolis. Just be careful.  
I miss you too, Kara. I want you to talk about yourself. I want to get to know you more. I remember telling you last year and yet, I have never got the chance to do so. One of my countless regrets.

 

Be safe, Kara. I’ll be back before you know it.  
Warm regards,  
Catherine Grant.

 

National City, November 27th.

 

Dear Miss Grant,

 

I didn’t expect your answer. But I am so glad you did.  
Snapper and I… I wouldn’t say we really are getting along but we try, and when I say ‘we’ I mean me. He hasn’t given me a chair yet, but I have proven myself useful, and objective. I think that it is a start. We are slowly building a professional understanding.  
You want to know more about me? What can you possibly not know about me?  
I have a sister, Alex, whom I admire deeply. She came out as gay, last week. She has found someone, at last. I know, you will find me naive, but I think that there is someone out there for me too, someone that I am meant to be with. Alex ‘s new girlfriend’s name is Maggie. You can’t imagine how happy I am. For her. For them both.  
You seemed very interested by Lena in your last letter. Nothing to fear, I don’t feel anything for her. She tried to kiss me the other night, I just couldn’t. My heart doesn’t belong to her.

 

My mother used to tell me that all happiness after three. I’ve had three potentials.  
Three missed chances to find love, Winn (yes I know I didn’t love him back but still), James (who I thought I wanted) and now Lena…  
Now I know that whoever comes next would be the one. The real one.  
I am really glad you enjoy your free time, you deserve it. I have been to Paris once, but I was too young to fully remember it. This destination is now on my top list. You know I speak French it was on my resume. I have been to Japan. Any thoughts about going there? I’m sure you would love it.

 

I can’t wait to hear from you again, and your adventures.  
Warm regards,  
Kara Danvers.

 

They exchanged three letters and many others, during Cat’s departure. From letters they went to phone calls, they moved to skype. There was always some new adventure to talk about it gave them hope for an unknown future.  
Cat seemed to open up easily the distance probably helping. Their personal interactions now routine.

 

Then one day, Cat returned without any fanfare. No one had any idea least of all Kara. She wanted it to be a surprise., She was holding a huge package in her hands, obviously happy to be back.  
But Kara’s arms weren’t opened when she entered the girl’s office. In fact, they were around another woman. A gorgeous brunette wearing a red lipstick, who, as her eyes crossed Cat’s, placed a soft kiss on her former assistant’s cheek. Lena Luthor.  
What she first saw broke her heart. The package escaped from her hands as she turned away from this hurtful vision.

 

« Cat? » Whispered Kara, as she saw trails of golden hair fading away.

 

Cat was back. Was it just her imagination? Kara used her super speed in order to stand in front of her, keep her from ever leaving her again. She hugged her tightly, nuzzled into her arms as she felt the warmth of her skin.  
It felt good. It felt true. She felt home.

 

« I missed you. » She whispered.

 

Three words. Three simple words and yet her heart broke, and all the pain was suddenly erased.  
Cat invited Kara to have a dinner with her.  
Not as a date, of course not. Kara seemed very close to that brunette woman she already hated. Lena Luthor, her new nemesis.  
Just a night out.  
Between friends.  
Three times, Kara had to reschedule. Supergirl duties seemed to keep her from meeting Cat. Why did alien always attacked the day she was supposed to see each others?  
On the fourth time, Cat drove Kara out of town to have dinner at a French restaurant called « Trois ». The CEO was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever been in. White, embracing her thin and yet beautiful body, she looked like an angel directly fallen from heaven. Her curly hair bounced around her as she walked cheerfully between the tables. She was smiling. It was genuine, and beautiful. And god, Kara had never seen her this way. Rested. Alive. The heroin had managed to clean up well too. Red dress, red lipstick, something simple and yet incredibly sexy, according to the way the CEO looked at her.  
That night, they was only Kara and Cat. It felt good.  
And when dinner was over, Cat brought her former assistant back to her apartment, and kissed her softly on her doorway. Perfect ending to a perfect date. It had been chaste and urging, their lips pressed against each others lovingly. It had been everything. 

 

« What about Lena? »

 

Kara chuckled and pulled her into another wet, hot kiss.  
Nevermind Lena and her beautiful eyes.  
Nevermind the outside world.  
It didn’t matter anymore.

 

It was three in the morning when she left Kara alone that night, panting and breathless standing in her doorway.  
They went on thirty three dates. They’d kissed countless times. Made love, real love, sharing body and souls. They knew and understood each other. It was their strength and what their friends admired most about them. No matter what, words weren’t always needed, and only one glance at each other was enough for them to exchange thoughts and feelings.  
But here’s the thing about Kara Danvers and Cat Grant : like magnet, they attract each others, different, and yet similar, they love deeply, madly. Sometimes too much it hurts. Sometimes, late in the night, when Kara came back from saving the city if not the world, she would find a worried and mad blonde sitting on the sofa, fighting against sleep. Tears would fall, screams would echo in the night and both woman would take place on their side of the bed, turning their backs to each others until they were ready to forgive.  
They went through three break-ups in two years. Mostly due to Cat thinking she didn’t deserve her young blond’s love. It was foolish.. She was older, and Kara… Kara could reach for the stars. As for Cat, her light would soon fade, faint and die. It is what happens. She was human after all, and mortal. She couldn’t think about Kara being hurt by her death. So she decided to leave early.  
Out of anger, Cat had walked away. It had lasted three weeks.  
Three weeks of pain and anger for both part, broken dreams and shattered future. The Danvers girl had been thinking about asking her to marry her. She had brought the ring, had considered asking, backed down. Now Catherine was gone, and she was alone. Her heart was broken. How could she, of all people, think that she wasn’t enough? Ever since her arrival on earth, Kara had loved her, and only her. And what the CEO couldn’t get was that she wouldn’t never love again. Not after that. Not after her.  
One day, Kara had been crying herself to sleep. She had been for hours, curled up inside of her wet sheets. Alex had tried to soothe her pain. It was useless. She had lost her one true love. That night, her phone rang at three in the morning. She imagined it to be Snapper. It was Cat.

 

« Kara, I am so sorry. I am so sorry. »

 

She forgave her, once again, and because her lover had ran far away in Fidji, she flew three hours only to be reunited with her.  
She flew three hours, wondering all the way what she should do. What she wanted to do. She decided that she didn’t want to spent another minute away from her beautiful lover. As soon as she landed on her former boss’s balcony in front on the sea, she knelt near her, taking her hand inside of hers.

 

« Will you Marry me? »

 

No.  
Cat didn’t want to marry her.  
Not that she didn’t love her. Not that the idea of bounding their lives forever wasn’t appealing. She just had been through two marriages already and wasn’t so sure about it’s importance. Being with Kara was enough for her. Marrying her? What for?  
But it didn’t discourage Kara from asking again.  
As a kryptonian, marriage was important to her. She wanted Cat to be hers, fully hers.  
She asked, every day for three month, never sad about her refusal, never giving up either.  
Until she said yes.  
The wedding took place on July, during a hot day of summer. The sun was up when the church’s bells rang. Few guest, intimate ceremony. What else could they dream of? When Kara had stepped into the church, dressed in white, her long hair braided into a crown. Her steps were hesitant, her face already red from crying while her sister was holding her arm tight so that she wouldn’t fall down. Cat was waiting by the autel, worried, heart beating fast. For the occasion, she had asked her favorite designer to conceive the perfect dress for her. It was haute-couture, bold just like she was and yet beautiful. The brides exchanged glances and Kara began to cry. They married three years after Cat’s departure.

 

“I, Catherine promise to love you eternally, cherish you, my wife, until death tear us apart. »  
« I, Kara, promise to fulfill the duties of a loving wife, to protect you no matter what, to make you feel loved and wanted, until death tear us apart. »

 

They exchanged rings and vows, glances and tears.  
Three dishes and desserts, three dances and waltzes, three kisses throughout the ceremony.  
A future of love, friendship, and many surprises to be…  
That night, three words were whispered into the dark. Three words, the universe.

 

« I love you. »

 

Thinking about what they had been through, Kara shifted her position in bed, and turned her body towards Cat’s. She was smiling widely into the darkness of the night, breathing softly while her heart was racing. The older woman was soundly asleep, her mouth slightly parted, strings of golden hair spread all over her face. Her eyes were closed peacefully as her chest rose and fell quietly. She was beautiful. So beautiful…  
The hero smiled softly, staring at her wife. It felt good to see the ring on her finger, to admire her face without fearing to lose her. God, she had made the right choice. She had made the right choice to fall in love with Cat. To marry her.  
Cat made her days brighter, made her life worthwhile.  
Suddenly, she felt a little kick inside of her belly and she winced. It was her little boy, awake, obviously willing to show her how much he already loved her. Just as she loved him. Him, Cat’s third son. Him, the last one, the precious one, the wanted one. Kara robbed her tummy gently, touching her little one proudly and happily. She couldn’t wait to meet him, because she knew, deep down, that it had to be a boy. What would he be like? Please, let him have Cat’s wit.  
She only had three more month to wait. Three month, that wasn’t actually too bad right? The two of them had thoughts about names for male and female. They agreed on Alura. It hadn’t even been Kara’s idea. Cat knew it would please her. As for a male, they had shared thoughts, and hadn’t cleared that yet.  
Their child.  
So that the family would finally be complete.  
Kara smiled. She was happy.  
Happy.  
And her happiness had only three letters :  
CAT.


End file.
